minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Berezaa
Game development whiz kid. UW student and #RobloxDev. Overview Andrew Bereza is a Roblox developer and founder of Vesteria Corp. He is most known for his tycoon games, particularly Miner's Haven and 2 Player Gun Factory Tycoon. Berezaa also founded one of the largest development groups on Roblox, Berezaa Games, and created one of the biggest RBXDev-owned Discord servers. Berezaa has been nominated for and won BLOXYs for his social media outlets and games. Berezaa is officially verified and on this wiki: However, he rarely edits. Berezaa is very open about where he lives and has grown up in River Edge, New Jersey and graduated high school in 2017 and will attend his dream school, the University of Washington (initially he was rejected, but with an appeal filed and the recommendation of ROBLOX admin Terrisaurus, he was one of the 5% of appeal-filing students who were subsequently accepted). Games Most of the games Berezaa creates on ROBLOX have received a significant amount of attention, enough to garner interviews with the likes of Business Insider. Among his most famous are Miner's Haven, 2 Player Gun Factory Tycoon(often abbreviated to 2PGFT), and Azure Mines. His other games include War Games and Miner's Haven 2, the latter being a temporary April Fool's game. According to Berezaa himself, 2PGFT was an unexpected success, with the game reaching the front page in 2014. Starting in 2018, Berezaa along with other collaborators began development on a new exploration-based RPG, Vesteria, which he considers his passion project. The game is currently in a beta testing phase and is aimed toward a 2020 release. If the user purchased Vesteria while the game was still in Alpha (R$800) will net the Vesterian Upgrader in Miner's Haven as well as early access to the game and its development progress. Currently Vesteria is available for 80 R$. A demo based off an early build is available to the public. Social Networks Berezaa is known for creating a very large and diverse community in ROBLOX with his Group Berezaa Games and then grew on Twitter reaching over 150K followers in 2017, and expanding onto other platforms in 2016. Twitter @berezaagames Berezaa's primary and professional account for his ROBLOX games. It was created in February of 2015 and he uses it to post update notices, sneak peeks, and also to give out special in-game codes for special rewards. As of September 6th 2017, this account is verified, making Andrew Berezaa the first ever ROBLOX developer to get verified on Twitter. @HavenRblx Co-run by him and Submission Curator OutOfOrderFoxy, this Twitter account is the official channel for Miner's Haven-related news. This account was created in the buildup to The Ultimate Update, and is used to showcase new features and items for Miner's Haven (especially with The Ultimate and Resurrection updates). Ever since Berezaa passed Miners Haven over to OutOfOrderFoxy, this has become inactive. @lordbere Berezaa's personal account. He uses this social media outlet to post informal content, mostly about his life and often uses profanity. This outlet was created to separate his personal life from @berezaagames, his professional account. Twitch bereza Berezaa's Twitch outlet is the primary source of development updates for Miner's Haven, among other games. He also posts LUA tutorials on making games, such as a tower-defense template, which was used by Tuning Studios to make MechaCubes. Subscriptions and Channel Emojis are present on the channel. Note that his previous broadcasts disappear from public view after some time. On November 14th 2017 it was announced that Berezaa had changed his Twitch username from bereza12 to bereza. Possibly because of this, the old Discord vanity invite (/memes) broke down and had to be replaced. lordbere Berezaa's other outlet which he uses to stream non-ROBLOX content. Because the content he streams isn't supposed to be kid-friendly, he occasionally swears on the channel. Discord /ber The main server for Berezaa Games. Boasting over 80,000 members, 50 server emojis, 2 animated Nitro emojis and Discord Partner Berezaa, this server is also the secondary source for update peeks. With the bot Carlos, a player can take advantage of Discord Verification. As of April 2017, swearing is prohibited, and as of September 23rd 2017, only verified users can chat in the main chatrooms. This Discord server was created on April 19th 2016, and is heavily advertised by Berezaa on Twitch and on Twitter. It used to be advertised heavily on Miner's Haven until the ads were forced to be removed after Miner's Haven was taken down on December 30th 2017 for having Discord links (which are against the ROBLOX ToS). Until November 14th 2017, it’s vanity invite link was discord.gg/memes. It had to be changed possibly due to it being broken when Berezaa changed his Twitch name. Although once as a joke posted on May 20th, 2017, the URL discord.gg/ber became reality when the vanity invite came back online on November 22nd, 2017. Vesteria Discord Initially, the Vesteria Discord was only for Vesteria-related news and showing off upcoming features for the game. On April 5th 2019 a dedicated chatroom was added with RoVer being used as an account verification tool. Berezaa has promoted the Vesteria Discord as a welcoming community, and has gone as far as to threaten rule-breakers who get on his nerves with a complete deletion of their Vesteria in-game account. YouTube berezaaYT Until August of 2017, Berezaa's YouTube account only consisted of tycoon tutorials, Twitch highlights, random stuff, and Azure Mines and Miner's Haven development segments on Twitch. Berezaa picked up YouTube again for Resurrection sneak peeks and 2PGFT Remastered testing, although he now uses it for game trailers and random development videos. Instagram andrewberezaa Berezaa's secondary informal account. After long-abandoning it, he picked it up again to post his journey as a 2017 ROBLOX Accelerator, as well as his graduation from high school. It is now used to post photos of him and his friends. Reddit /r/MinersHaven The official Subreddit for Miner's Haven. It is used by the community as means of posting their memes, submissions, complaints, and requests. Prior to launching the Subreddit, Berezaa found unsatisfactory performance with two other forum providers, due to excessive user traffic from his super-large community. ROBLOX Berezaa Berezaa's primary ROBLOX account, where he develops Miner's Haven from. On his account are multiple places, some of which are stuck on certain Miner's Haven updates. His decal inventory is also the place to look for item leaks for Miner's Haven (Berezaa has also noticed and acknowledged this practice). Berezaa Games Claimed to be the best development group in all of ROBLOX. The group behind the hit titles 2-Player Gun Factory Tycoon and Miner's Haven. Joining this group improves your daily gift in Miner's Haven. twitch.tv/bereza12 Named after the Twitch URL of his channel, this is the group that owns Azure Mines. Initially, it was an invite-only group, but that was later changed to public availability. The Vesteria Team This is the team that develops and manages Vesteria, Berezaa's upcoming medieval-fantasy RPG title. This group is strictly for developers and contributors to the game. ROBLOX Assault Team The combat group endorsed by Berezaa. The group has an influence in Miner's Haven, holding two exclusive items and an exclusive Berezaa Games Discord role and chatroom. Area S+51 A top secret testing facility only for testing. Berezaa owns this group, which is for Miners Haven testing only, despite OutOfOrderFoxy being the current owner of Miners Haven. This group is invite-only, and only 34 members reside inside, hinting that people will likely not be accepted into this group. Wikia Berezaa The verified account for Berezaa on the Miner's Haven Wikia. He isn't very active, but sometimes he'll leave his two cents on certain topics. Coinbase Once during a Twitch Stream either in 2016 or 2017, Berezaa repeatedly copy and pasted a link to his Coinbase account but was much later deleted. Coinbase is a site that handles cryptocurrency, especially bitcoins. Berezaa Bloxy History Note: This table does not include fan art for any of Berezaa's games, as it was not made by Berezaa himself. Category:Other